Carolyne
by forbiddenlove4ever
Summary: Alexandra's been living with Bran's pack since she was turned, but now she's come home to Adam. Finding a young wolf being attacked Alex saves her and and finds that life won't ever be the same. Alex/Bran
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Mercy Thompson characters.

A/N: Alexandra is Adam's 30 year old daughter from a first marriage, her mother died. Alex was turned and has been with Bran's pack. Carolyne was kidnapped by wolves and turned forcibly before escaping.

Carolyne

Chap 1

Alexandra Hauptman drove her Touareg into the parking lot of the small garage and shut off the engine with a sigh, wincing at the grinding noise it made as it shut off. She climbs out of the car and shuts the door before heading into the office.

"How may I help you?"

"Is Zee around?"

Gabriel frowns. "Zee? He doesn't own the shop anymore."

Alex makes a face. "Well, then I hope the person who owns it now is as competent as he was."

"Sometimes I think I am," Mercy says leaning against the doorway, wiping her hands off on a towel. "Though sometimes it's up for debate. What's wrong with your car?"

"It's making a grinding noise and the engine keeps turning itself off."

Mercy makes a face. "Does it have oil in it?"

"I don't know. To tell you the truth I've been a bit distracted."

Mercy narrows her eyes slightly as she feels the wolf's sadness and slight fear. "Where are you heading?"

"The Hauptman residence. I think I need to speak to the Alpha before making roots in his territory."

Gabriel glances at Alex. "You're a werewolf?"

"In the flesh," Alex says with a grin before turning back to Mercy. "But when do you think you can look at the car?"

"Tomorrow, if it's what I think it is then the engine might need to be replaced." Mercy continues after Alex's slight curse. "Which can be pricey."

"Moneys not a problem," Alex mutters.

"Well, leave your information with Gabriel and I can call you when I look at it."

Alex nods. She gives him her first name and phone number. "It's a cell, so I'll usually always have it on me."

"Do you want a cab called?"

Alex shakes her head at Mercy. "No, I'll walk. I know where it is."

Mercy nods as she heads back into the garage. Alex gives Gabriel a smile before she turns and leaves the shop. The mechanic smelt like a dog, probably owned a bunch. She goes to her car and grabs the duffle that had her clothes before heading down the road. Her dad's house was a lengthy walk, but she'd manage.

After walking a while she smells werewolf. She turns her head enough to see a brunette woman getting held against the wall by a blonde wolf. She starts to walk on before hearing what he was saying. With a growl she turns into the alley dropping her duffle loudly on the ground.

"Let her go."

The blonde wolf turns to her and growls. "Who are you?"

"Alexandra. And you?"

"None of your damn business. Move on."

"I don't think so," Alex says growling louder at the woman's fear spreading through her. "Let her go." She worked hard to reel in her anger, knowing her eyes were already yellow. The guy doesn't move and she lunges forward knocking him back with a thrust of her hand. The man tries to move but Alex quickly gets him where he can't fight back. "I don't know who you are. You don't smell like Hauptman, so you're not part of his pack, so what are you doing in this town?" The wolf just continues to growl. "Alright fine you don't want to answer me. So listen instead. My father, Adam Hauptman is the Alpha of this town. My personal Alpha is the Marrock. You need to be careful what you do in this town." She growled and released his arm before moving her foot off of his back. "Find another town."

Alex grabs the woman's arm as well as her duffel and leaves the alley. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, is your father really the Alpha?"

"Yes, that's where I'm going. You want to come with?" She pauses as she smells the woman's fear stronger. "It's okay, he's a good man. What's your name?"

"Carolyne."

"Hi, Carolyne, I'm Alexandra."

Carolyne smiles and walks along beside Alex to the Alpha's house. Carolyne hesitates slightly as Alexandra walks up the porch.

"It's okay," Alexandra mutters. She was sure that Carolyne was a newer wolf, she would guess under four months. She finishes walking up the stairs unsurprised when the door opens and Adam is standing in the doorway. "Hi, daddy."

Adam grunts before moving forward and wrapping his arms around her. Alex relaxes against his body and inhales his scent. "Don't do that to me again, Alexandra Jayde Hauptman."

Alex pulls back slightly. "Well, it's not like you didn't know that I was safe. I know that you've been calling Bran and keeping up with me."

Adam nods. "What else was I supposed to do when you ran off?"

"Why did I?"

Adam clenches his jaw. "Right. Where is your car?"

"It's angry with me, so I left it with a mechanic up near Kennewick."

Adam fights a smirk. "A female mechanic named Mercy?"

"I don't know her name," Alex muttered as she tilted her head. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah." He turns to Carolyne.

"Oh, this is Carolyne. She was being bullied by a blonde wolf. I don't think he was one of yours."

"Not Ben?"

"No, it wasn't Ben." Alex says with a laugh. She smiles as Warren's head peeks out from behind Adam's shoulder.

"Alexandra!" He exclaims before slipping past Adam and wrapping his arms around Alex, lifting her up.

She grunts and play struggles against him. "Put me down. I'm not a little girl."

"You'll always be our little girl," Warren answers placing her feet on the ground.

Adam grunts. "Come inside and tell me more about this wolf," he takes Carolyne's arm gently and leads her into the house.

Alex takes a breath as she sees Darryl. She had a huge crush on him growing up. He was one of the reasons that she had wanted to become a werewolf. But that was ten years ago, she had new and very complicated feelings.

"So, what are you doing in town, Alex?" Adam asks as he sets Carolyne down on the couch.

"I'm…" She hesitated. _Running away. _She shakes her head. "Needed a change of scenery."

"Bran…" Adam mutters before he walks back to the front of the house.

Alex sits down next to Carolyne placing her hand on the wolf's knee and giving her a smile. Her head jerks up when Adam comes back in with Bran in front of him. She immediately adverts her eyes and looks down at the floor.

"Alexandra."

His tone forces her to look up at him, her eyes on his cheek, not challenging him. She didn't submit to many, but she always did with him.

"I was worried that your car wouldn't have made it here," he says gently not giving away anything. "I know that it was giving you trouble before you took off in the middle of the night."

The sharpness of his tone made Alexandra flinch. "It made it here, however, that is as far as it made it and it is now being repaired. I thank you for your concern."

Adam frowns. "Didn't I just buy that car for you last year?"

"Yes, but it had been having problems since a werewolf was thrown into it."

Adam glances at Bran and he gives him a look. "New wolf, couldn't control himself," Bran mutters. "Taken care of. Before I leave I would like to talk to Alexandra alone."

Adam nods, he couldn't argue with the Marrock. Alexandra stood from the couch and followed him outside. Bran took them far out on the land until he was sure that Adam could see but not hear them.

"That was stupid running out."

Alex bit her lip. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Bran huffs. "Stop with the formalities, Alexandra, it's not as if you ever followed them before."

Alex looks at his eyes for a second before she turns her head again. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back to Montana." He inhales and ground out a rough word in Welsh. "Why are you afraid? Why do I scare you?"

"We kissed," Alex says quietly. "And it was wrong. You have a mate already. I shouldn't have interfered."

Bran watches her. "Alexandra…"

"There's nothing to say," Alex says quickly. "What's done is done. Alright. I'm going to visit with my dad for a while and I might decide to join his back, in such an event that I would appreciate it if you would be kind enough to break my bond with the pack."

"Alexandra."

"Nothing to say. I think Carolyne, the female wolf in there is having some problems. I think that you should listen to her and figure out if you can help somehow. I'm going to go for a run."

Bran didn't get the chance to say anything else as she turns and runs into the space around the house. He could have ran after her, but/ she was afraid. Afraid of him and he didn't want to scare her anymore. He let out a resigned sigh and headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>Bran gets up off of the bed and opens the door to the hotel room. He looks out at the rainy night and shakes his head. "Come in here, Alexandra. You're going to get a cold."<p>

Alex walks forward, in her gingery-cinnamon brown wolf form. He moves to the side and allows the wet werewolf to walk into the room. Alex walked to the other side of the hotel room and shook off careful not to get Bran wet. Bran watches as she starts to change form. He walks forward and sits beside her on the floor.

Fifteen minute later, he runs his hands through the brunette's long wet hair. Her chocolate eyes found his and she immediately looks down.

"Stop that," Bran mutters as he takes her chin and lifts her head a bit. "We need to talk about what happened."

"There's nothing—"

"Don't say that there is nothing to talk about," Bran orders.

Alex snaps her mouth shut and whimpers. "You're mated and my Alpha," she says quietly.

Bran snorts. "Like anyone is your Alpha," he says tiredly. He groans before he picks her up and lays her on the bed, wrapping her shivering form in the comforter. "Running out in a rainstorm, silly wolf."

"Better than facing my father." She looks up at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

He sighs. "I don't know. Impulse." He runs his fingers over her lips. "And I want to do it again."

Alexandra swallows as Bran leans over and places a light kiss on her lips. The Alpha growls and throws the comforter to the side, settling against her body as he deepens the kiss. Alex clings to him wanting more of him.

Bran pulls back slightly and nips at her lip. "Mine," he growls softly. He took his time kissing and nipping her body, stopping at the circle of fire tattoo on her arm. Around the tattoo were the faint scars of a wolf bite. "Who gnawed on you?"

Alex moistens her lip. She didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't lie. "Leah bit me. I was playing with some of the children and she came over when they weren't looking and bit me."

Bran growls slightly, but it was an old scar. His mate had obviously did it a few years ago. He continues to explore her body, licking and biting. He places his lips against the wolf pup tattoo on her hip. He grins and flips her over doing the same thing to her back, while massaging her shoulders and back. He pauses at a peculiar shaped scar on her butt. "What is this?" He asks running his tongue over the small mark.

Alex laughs slightly. "Your son threw a rock at me."

"That's from a rock? Samuel?"

"No," Alex says chuckling. "Charles. I was in wolf form and I grabbed a pair of his boxers while Anna was doing laundry. He saw me running and picked up a small rock. He just threw it very hard."

Bran grunts as he kisses the scar again. He moves between her legs and places his hands under her hips, lifting them. He moans at her smell before licking along her clit. She cries out and buries her face in the pillow. Bran chuckles as he does it again, reveling in the sound of her pleasure. The second that she cries her pleasure, he turns her over so that she's again on her back.

Alex reaches forward and grabs his shirt yanking it over his head as he kisses her deeply. "Bran." She moans.

He growls as he works on his jeans shoving them off of his legs. He moves between her thighs and positions himself against her as he kisses her. "No regrets?"

"No regrets," Alex agrees.

"Good," Bran mutters as he kisses her and pushes inside. He pauses and closes his eyes. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Alex swallows. "I always thought I was just a burden to you. I am a smart-ass, I lose my temper too fast, my control is not that good at the best of times."

"And you're mine," Bran mutters. "Every annoying quirk that makes you, you." He begins to move inside of her, clenching his jaw as her tightness envelopes him.

Alex moans and pushes up against him, growling with pleasure as he keeps moving harder inside of her. She gasps and digs her nails into his shoulder as she comes again. Bran groans and pushes harder in her burying his face against her neck when he spilled his release inside of her.

He pulls his head back before leaning down and biting her nose hard. "That was for disappearing in the middle of the night and making me follow you." He pulls out of her and lies behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm falling asleep," Alex mutters sleepily.

"Go to sleep," Bran says placing a kiss on her neck. "Sleep easily."

* * *

><p>Alex jumps awake the next day. Bran moves beside her, watching her wearily.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Oh my God, what did we do?" Alex asks horror-stricken. "Bran?"

"We made love," he says nuzzling her neck.

"Bran, you have a mate, this wasn't right."

"I know that I have a mate," he says forcefully all amusement gone from his voice. "Her name is Leah and she is at home in Montana in bed."

Alex turns her head slightly. "Sorry."

Bran relaxes as she bared her neck to him. He tightens his hold around her and resumes kissing and licking the sensitive skin of her neck.

She chuckles and moans. "Do all wolves lick so much?"

Bran pulls his head back a little. "Have you ever slept with a wolf?"

"Once," she answers swallowing back her fear. "Not since."

Bran hid his growl. He resumed his task at her neck, adding bites now. "Mine," he murmured quietly. He slid his knee between her thighs and parted them. He bit down on her neck and held the bite while he thrust inside of her. He used his hand around her waist down to rub her clit while he moved inside of her.

It didn't take long for both of them to come. He resignedly pulls out of her and licks the bite wound on her neck, cleaning the blood off.

"We didn't do anything that would make us anything more than what we are, right?"

"No, we can't bond while I'm bound to Leah anyways," he says quietly.

Alex nods as she pulls free from his arms. "I'm going to shower."

"Alright," Bran says realizing that she wanted some space. Even though he didn't want to give it to her.

It didn't take her long to come out of the shower and she was unsurprised to see Bran with a bunch of food on the bed.

"Come and eat," he says looking at the fluffy white towel wrapped around her.

Alex sits on the bed with him and begins to eat. "I need to go," she says after a while. "My dad is going to start worrying."

"You're still going to stay here?"

Alex stands. "What happened between us was a mistake, Bran. It's not anything that could progress any farther and truthfully I can't stand just a simple no strings relationship. I'm not that kind of girl. I've been in two relationships my whole life. But that's immaterial. The point is that we can never have anything because you are mated. And you live in Montana, and I'm going to stay here for a while. I'm sorry, Bran. I wish you the best. But this was a onetime thing, a mistake."

Bran allows her to leave. He wasn't that angry because almost all of the rant had been lies. The only truth had been her relationships. She didn't think it was a mistake and she didn't want it to be a onetime thing. He would stick around for another day or so, just to see if she changed her mind and wanted to come back home with him.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

Ideas for story title are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mercy Thompson characters.

Carolyne

Chap 2

Alex sticks her head into the guest room that Adam was letting Carolyne use. "Want to go for a walk?"

Carolyne lifts her head off of the pillow. "You're back. You kind of disappeared last night."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Had some business that I had to attend to, so walk?"

Carolyne nods and grabs her jacket. It wasn't raining again, but the night air was cold. Alex sticks her hands in her pocket as she stalks put of the house. She had spent most of the day at the Ridge, just running. Then came home and was lectured by Adam about how she needed to stay near the pack. After she had relentlessly pointed out that she wasn't pack, at least not his.

"So, who was that man?" Carolyne asks quietly after they had walked for a while.

"Did you tell my father what you were running from?"

"Yes, he's supposed to have someone looking into it." Carolyne states, shivering as she remembers being kidnapped and caged as she was turned.

"Bran probably sent Charles."

"Bran?"

"The Marrock. Leader of all werewolves. The man in the house yesterday." She swallows.

"You care about him. It's in your voice."

Alex's lip quirks. "I love him, unfortunately he is already mated. Even if their relationship holds no love, he still chose her long before I came into the picture. I went last night to talk to him and tell him that I was done with everything. Things got out of hand and we ended up sleeping together. I think he cares for me, but anyways…I told him it was a mistake."

"But it was a lie."

Alex nods. "It wasn't a mistake, I care for him so much."

Carolyne goes to respond before she stops as she hears growling. She backs up as she sees the blonde haired wolf with a black and a red wolf flanking him. Alex growls as she assesses the threat. She moves in front of Carolyne and starts changing into the wolf. Her anger at the fear she was smelling made the change go a bit faster, but by the time she was done, blondie already had Carolyne against the tree, a silver knife in his hand.

She goes to jump at him before being knocked to the side by the red wolf. The black wolf looks over at them before joining in the fray. Alex whimpers as one of the wolves grabs her neck and shakes his head. She tried to move to fight them off, knowing she had to help Carolyne. She whines as she hears Carolyne's grunt as the knife enters her stomach.

She fights against the wolves, tasting the blood as she bites into the red one's leg. She grunts as another wolf jumps in knocking the wolf holding her throat away. Ben grabs the blonde and tosses him away from Carolyne. He growls and advances on the man, snarling and starting to follow when he stops at Warren's growl.

Ben stops and moves to the woman who fell to the ground. He checks her over while Warren forces his body to change. Warren glances at Alex and curses. "Ben, we need to get her back now. She shouldn't be changing." He mutters picking up the half-human, half-wolf Alex.

Ben grunts and picks up Carolyne. "Nothing's different, the stupid cunt is still getting herself into trouble."

"Don't let Adam hear you calling her that," Warren says ignoring his own wounds as he carries Alex back up to the house. "Maybe if you hadn't been off chasing your rabbits then we could have helped them sooner."

"They're not pack, protecting them is not on the top of my list of things to do," Ben says frowning at how much blood Carolyne was losing. "Come on, speed up."

* * *

><p>Alex groans as she moves. It hurt to move. She sniffs the air and whimpers as she smells Bran. "What are you doing here?" she asks knowing that he was awake.<p>

Bran nuzzles against her neck as he holds her closer. "I'm your Alpha, you are injured, I'm here to help you heal."

Alex tries to move, but Bran tightens his hold on her. "No, Carolyne, she was stabbed."

Bran pulls her back onto the bed and wraps himself around her. "Carolyne is alright. Adam pulled her into the pack and has been with her almost nonstop. She's healing good with the pack magic. She'll be better probably tomorrow."

"Why does it hurt to talk?"

"If it hurts then don't do it." He runs his hand over the bandage on her neck. "Warren didn't realize the other wolf had such a good hold on your neck when he knocked him off. Took a good chunk out, but you'll be okay." He kisses her cheek. "Just relax and let the pack wash over you. We'll keep you safe."

Alex relaxes against him before wrinkling her nose. "Leah is resisting."

Bran winces slightly. "Yeah, I know. I can feel her also. Just ignore her, I'll deal with her when I get home."

Alex sighs comfortably against him. "I love lying like this."

"Me too," Bran says nibbling her neck. "Rest."

"Mmhm," Alex mutters as she falls asleep.

Bran rubs her thigh, setting his hand there as the door opens and Adam comes into the room followed by a black wolf. Adam lays on the bed beside Alex while Carolyne curls up into a ball. Bran doesn't say anything as they make themselves comfortable before Ben and Warren both come into the room as well.

Bran swallows. He was already feeling aroused having Alex up against him and naked. The last thing he needed was to get aroused in front of Adam. The simplest movement and he would be touching her in a place that would really piss Adam off. Carolyne sniffs before pushing her nose against Warren's feet. Warren chuckles and pops her on the nose laughing when she falls off of the queen sized bed. Carolyne sneezes before settling herself on the floor.

* * *

><p>Alex wakes up and looks around the room. She touches her neck grateful that the bandage was gone. But so was Bran. She reached out, but she couldn't even feel the pack bond anymore. That's when she realized that she wasn't a part of the pack anymore, she whimpered. A black head poked itself over the side of the bed before she jumped up onto the bed and rubbed against Alex.<p>

"Carolyne? Shouldn't you be back in human form by now?"

The door opens and Samuel comes into the room. "You're awake."

"Samuel! I haven't seen you since you slipped out of town while I was visiting friends."

The doctor snorts, "You have the worst timing sometimes." He states making his way to the bed and tilting Alex's head back. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have a horse in my lap." Alex answers smiling when she feels Carolyne snort.

Samuel runs his hand down her neck before nodding satisfied. "You're healed. And the horse in your lap has not left your side since Adam deemed her fit for moving." He says before laughing as Alex's stomach growls, Carolyne cocking her head at the noise. "Right, healing equals a need for food. I'll get Warren to bring you up something." He kisses her forehead before leaving the room.

Alex settles back onto the bed running her hand through Carolyne's fur. "Guess he really didn't want me anymore, huh?" She asks the wolf.

Caro whines and nuzzles the girl laying almost completely on top of her.

"I was told to deliver dinner," Warren says as he comes into the room setting a big tray of food down on the bed for them.

Alex looks at him. "You can't tell my father any of what you heard last night. He'll flip out."

Warren snorts, "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not saying anything." He answers watching as the black wolf hurriedly begins nosing around the tray.  
>Alex snatches up a burger before Carolyne eats everything. "When did he leave?"<br>"Couple of hours ago," Warren says offering her a smile.  
>Alex chews on the meat thinking about everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex walks downstairs and freezes as she sees Mercy with Adam in the kitchen. "Umm...what is my mechanic doing here?"<br>Carolyne bumps into the girl and pushes her further into the kitchen.  
>"Right," Adam comments. "She's fixing the Touareg?"<br>"Yeah, dad, she is."  
>"Dad?" Mercy asks looking at Adam.<br>"I was going to talk to you about her. Mercy, this is Alexandra, my eldest daughter. She left before you came here. She's been living with the Marrok for the last ten years." He pauses and looks at his daughter as he feels a pang of sadness from her. "Alex?"  
>"I need to take a walk."<p>

Carolyne whines and practically steps on the girl's feet trying to stay against her.  
>Alex reaches down and pets her before heading out of the house, trying not to listen to her father and Mercy's conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex scratches Carolyne behind the ear as she wakes up because of her cell phone. She reaches over and snatches it off of the nightstand settling comfortably back into bed. "Hello?" she asks tiredly.<br>"Were you sleeping?"  
>Her eyes open wide and she bites her lip. "Well, it's three in the morning, Bran. Most people are sleeping at this time. Did you need something?"<br>"No, I just wanted to hear your voice."  
>Alex snorts. "Come on, Bran. Why did you call me in the middle of the night? You've already made your thoughts crystal clear."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You tossed me out of the pack like I was nothing."<br>Bran bit back a curse. "Alexandra, I did what I thought you wanted. You said you wanted space and what we had was a onetime thing, so I was trying to give it to you."  
>"Always under your terms right?" she asks fingering the locket that he had given her a few months ago. Carolyne whines and nuzzles her arm.<br>"What do you want from me?"  
>"Nothing," she says with a sigh. "Well, that's a lie. I want you to come back here and sleep with me again and convince me that I'm supposed to be with you." She finishes quietly.<br>"Alexandra." Bran says gently.  
>"Don't Alexandra me. We've been pussyfooting around for the last ten freaking years and now when something actually happens you don't want to talk about it or be with me anymore."<br>"Alexandra!" Adam calls.  
>"I have to go, Bran."<br>"Alexandra."  
>"Bye." She hangs up the phone. "Don't ever fall in love," she mutters to Carolyne. She climbs out of bed and heads into the living room where most of the pack was situated. "What?"<br>"Come here," Adam says gently frowning when she backs away from him. "Alex?"  
>"I don't want to be a part of this pack. I still belong to the Marrok," she says.<br>"You don't belong to him Alexandra."  
>Warren hides a snort.<br>"In my mind I do," she mutters remembering the way he kept claiming her as his.

"Alex."  
>She looks at her dad and nods. "Fine."<br>Adam glances at Carolyne that was sticking close to Alex. "Why are you still in wolf form?"

The black wolf drops her head and tries to scoot more behind Alex.  
>Alex looks at her and at her father again. "I don't think that she knows how to change back yet."<br>Caroline whines slightly.

Adam frowns as he watches her forcing her to change back to her other form. "She's going to need a lot of help," he mutters. "Surprised she's not feral."  
>"She survived, what else could you expect from her?" Alex bites out.<br>Adam's eyes dart to his daughter and he curls his upper lip. "Watch your tone."  
>"No." She instantly bites her lip and looks away. "I'm sorry."<br>Adam relaxes slightly. "Why is Bran paying for Mercy to fix your car?"  
>"I wasn't aware that he was." Alex says with a frown. "I was planning on paying for it. Tell Mercy not to worry about it. I'll pay for it."<br>The alpha nods.  
>Alex looks back at Carolyne. "I'm going to take her upstairs and get her dressed."<br>"Alex," Adam says holding out the piece of bloody flesh.  
>Alex takes a deep breath before she walks forward and allows him to put the meat into her mouth reciting the words after him. "I'll be down for dinner." She grabs Carolyne's arm and helps the girl up before bringing her upstairs. "Do you have any preference in what you want to wear?" she asks her setting the girl on the bed.<p>

"Just clothes." The woman mutters settling back on the bed. "Ugh."  
>"It takes a while to get used to the changing," Alex mutters as she pulls out a dress and tosses it to the woman.<br>Carolyne nods and slowly pulls on the dress. "I've only been like this a month, I don't even know how to change, generally it just happens."  
>"Yeah, temper will cause you to do that. Even after ten years there are times when I can't reign in my temper enough. Bran said I was always better off with him because my father and I are too much alike to be in a pack together." She flashes Carolyne a smile. "We both have bad tempers."<br>The younger brunette nods, and fights a yawn. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Alex responds pulling off her shirt and replacing it with a new one before doing the same with her jeans. "That dress fits you pretty good. I have a bunch of them if you want them. My dad always bought them and I don't really wear dresses." She sighs. "Come on lets go and find you some food."  
>Carolyne smiles before following her from the room.<p>

TBC

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mercy Thompson characters.

Carolyne

Chap 3

Alex sighs as she drinks some cocoa. Mercy had just left after talking to her for a while. She drops her head heavily onto the counter before looking up as Adam enters the room. "Hey."  
>"Hey, baby," Adam says kissing her cheek. "So, how are you doing with finding a place?"<br>"Still looking. Samuel is helping." She runs a hand through her hair. "Do you want me gone that quick?"  
>"No, quite the opposite. I just got you back after ten years."<br>Alex leans back in the chair. "I'm a grown woman, dad. It's time for me to move on my own. Carolyne has that job at the tattoo parlor and I still have a good bit of savings and the trust from mom left over. Do I need to go ahead and pay pack fees?"  
>Adam shakes his head. "I don't really do that. We're good money wise. Where are you looking?"<br>"There's actually a three bedroom up the road just a little on the river, and it's not too pricey."  
>Adam leans against the counter crossing his arms over his chest. "Mercy told me that you were feeling pretty upset. I wanted to check on you. Do you want to go back to Montana?"<br>Alex lifts her head. "No, I mean...I don't think I do. I can't stand Leah and she always appears somehow."  
>"Why are you so upset, babe?"<br>Alex sighs. "I don't know."  
>"Don't lie. Did someone...did someone break your heart?"<br>Alex hides a snort. "Things aren't always that simple dad. But yes, I like someone and no, it's not going to work out." She yawns. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to head to bed."  
>Adam walks forward and kisses her forehead. "Remember what I told you when you were little?"<br>"The never grow up speech? Did you give that to Jesse too?"  
>"Every night."<br>Alex hugs him. "There have been times over the past ten years that I had wished I never had grown up. Times when I wish I could still just be your little girl." She kisses his cheek. "Night, love you."  
>"Love you too." He pats her back as she leaves the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex throws a stick for Carolyne, smiling when the black wolf bounds after it. She winces as Carolyne skids to a halt right in front of the river. Carolyne grabs the stick and runs back to her giving her the piece of wood. Alex turns and throws it the opposite way not wanting to throw it too close to the river again. She stiffens as she feels Paul come up behind her.<br>"Hey, haven't seen you in a while."  
>"Hello, Paul," she turns to face him and gives him a smile. "Do you need something?"<br>"No, just wondering where you've been hiding."  
>"Not hiding. Adjusting to the wolf."<br>Paul nods. "Do you think that we need to talk?"  
>"Why? We had sex, it's natural."<br>"You've avoided me ever since. Sixteen years."  
>"I was a kid, Paul. I'm not in love with you or anything."<br>Paul takes a step forward and she quickly takes one back almost tripping over Carolyne who had come up behind her.  
>"What are you doing?" Darryl bites out coming up beside Alex and tilting his head at Paul. "Why are you scaring her?"<br>"He's not scaring me," Alex says quickly.  
>Darryl gives her a look before turning back to Paul. "I'm sure Adam would not appreciate the way you're making her feel right now."<br>"Whatever she's feeling is between me and her."  
>"Go on back up to the house, Darryl and take Carolyne with you, please."<p>

Darryl snorts and narrows his eyes as Caro growls slightly. "No, come on Alex, Samuel called and said he found a house you might like."

Alex sighs before nodding and moving to follow Darryl back up to the house. Paul reaches out and grabs her arm, making her fear spike. Darryl's nostrils flare as he turns and punches Paul in the face, breaking his nose. Darryl wraps his arms around Alex and leads her away from him and up to the house.

* * *

><p>Alex whimpers as she rubs against Carolyne. She couldn't help it. She was turned on and the other woman was pressed so close against her. She whines softly. Carolyne looks over at her and runs her fingers through the elder brunette's hair. Alex looks at her and leans forward before kissing her gently.<br>Carolyne pauses for a moment before returning the kiss, groaning when Alex rolls over so that she's on top of her. Alex rubs herself against Carolyne's stomach trying to get rid of the pressure. She growls and runs her mouth down Caro's neck, nipping the skin with her teeth. Caro presses up against her, moaning slightly when Alex runs her hand under her shirt, pinching her nipples in her hands.  
>Alex growls and yanks the shirt off of Carolyne, replacing her hand with her mouth. Carolyne tangles her hand in her hair arching her back when Alex bites down on one of the pointed peaks. Alex moves her mouth down Carolyne's body nipping at the skin and hooking her hand underneath the girl's drawstring's shorts and pulling them down her legs. She moves back up Carolyne and kisses her as she slides her fingers between her folds.<br>Carolyne bites her lip as Alex's finger rubs against her clit before she pushes two fingers inside of her. Alex kisses her deeper moving her head to the side and panting. Carolyne whimpers feeling Alex's feelings wash over her. She moves to try to touch Alex but the girl bites down gently on her nose, warning her against it.  
>Alex gives her a smile before moving back down her body and separating her thighs pressing her mouth against her clit. Alex groans as Carolyne arches against her. Alex grips her hips and pulls her closer to her, moaning as her tastes wash over her tongue. She runs her tongue around Carolyne's clit, moving in circles trying to heighten the new wolf's pleasure. Carolyne whimpers before biting into her lip as she comes against Alex.<br>Alex continues to move her tongue over Carolyne letting out a whimper as the black wolf comes for a second time. Alex finally pulls away and moves back up Carolyne's body kissing her deeply. She straddles Carolyne's leg and moves her hips against the limb. Carolyne reaches down and slips her hand into Alex's pajama pants, groaning at the wetness that coats her fingers. She pushes two fingers inside and uses her other hand to help Alex move on her leg.  
>"Do you want me to do something else?"<br>Alex shakes her head breathing heavily. "No, just keep your hand there," she breathes out before cursing softly. She leans her head back as she moves harder on Carolyne's leg gripping the sheets as she comes. Alex finally moves again and lays over Carolyne kissing her gently. "Thank you."  
>Carolyne makes a tired noise as she cuddles Alex against her. Alex nuzzles her neck feeling her breathing start to slow. She smiles as the younger girl starts falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex pauses as she sees money sitting on the counter. She picks up her last box of books and carries it into her room before going over to the counter. There wasn't any note or anything with it. She picks up the 400 before going down the hallway to Carolyne's room. "Hey, did you already pay rent?"<br>Carolyne looks at her. "No, why?"  
>"There's 400 on the counter."<br>Carolyne shrugs as she goes back to unpacking some bags. She and Alex had gone shopping for the essentials that she needed. Alex turns and leaves the room pausing when she hears the guest shower running. She puts the money in her pocket before opening the bathroom door and pulling the curtain open.  
>Samuel looks at her unamused. "Do you mind?"<br>"Why are you showering at my house?" She asks looking at the shampoo and razor, guy stuff.  
>"Because I live here."<br>"You do?"  
>Samuel smirks at her. "Yep. And I've already paid rent this month." He pulls the curtain closed and goes back to showering.<br>Alex leaves the bathroom in a huff and goes back to Carolyne's room. "Did you tell Samuel that he could move in?"  
>Carolyne shakes her head. "I thought you did."<br>Alex shakes her head. "I knew nothing of it."  
>Carolyne shrugs. "Does it matter?"<br>"No," Alex says running a hand through her hair. "It doesn't. Look, are you busy?"  
>Carolyne looks at the half unpacked bags in front of her. "Not particularly. Need something?"<br>"Do you think you can do a tattoo for me?"  
>"Now?"<br>"If you don't mind."  
>"Sure," Carolyne looks at the light in her room. "It's brighter in the living room."<br>Alex nods and heads into the living room as Carolyne gets her kit.  
>"Where do you want it?" Carolyne asks as she turns on all of the lights in the living room.<br>"Right hip."  
>"Opposite the wolf?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"What do you want?" Carolyne asks watching as Alex slides her jeans down her hips a little so that she has access to the area. She looks as Alex hands her a piece of paper with a weird looking word written on it. "What's this?"<br>"It's Welsh," Alex responds.  
>Carolyne nods as she examines the paper before getting ready to start the tattoo.<p>

Samuel comes out of the bathroom in his jeans and heads into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and digs around before pausing as Alex's cell goes off behind him.  
>"Answer that, Samuel, earn your keep."<br>Samuel grunts as he leans across the bar and picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
>Silence then, "Samuel, why are you answering Alex's phone?"<br>"Da? She's occupied in the living room. It sounds like she's getting another tattoo."  
>"Hmm...what are you doing there?"<br>"I live here."  
>"He only thinks that he lives here!" Alex calls from the living room.<br>Samuel chuckles into the phone. "Need to speak to Alex?"  
>"Yes, though ask her why she told Mercy not to put through my payment on her car, which Mercy put through anyways."<br>Samuel moves into the doorway of the living room. "Why did you tell Mercy not to have Da pay for your car?"  
>"Because I can pay it," Alex says from the other side of the couch.<br>Carolyne sits up and looks at the tattoo smiling before going to clean it again and cover it. She gets up when she's done and goes to put her kit away.  
>"Here," Samuel says tossing Alex the phone before wandering back into the kitchen.<br>"Hello."  
>"Are you busy?"<br>"Not at this particular moment? What do you need?"  
>"I need for you to come up here for a couple of weeks."<br>"Why?"  
>"I would like for you to look at the cities of this pack that has been attacking women, the pack that attacked your friend, and see if you can see anything."<br>Alex lets out a harsh curse. "Patterns, you want me to find a pattern."  
>"Yes."<br>Alex sighs. "I said I didn't want to do that anymore."  
>"Please, Alex, for me? For Carolyne?"<br>Alex closes her eyes. "Couple of weeks?"  
>"That's all."<br>"Fine," She says softly. "But you have to call Carolyne's boss and explain everything to him. He's a fae, so he should understand."  
>Samuel joins Alex once more with a steaming cup of chocolate. "Alex, where has your girlfriend disappeared to?"<br>"Girlfriend?" Bran asks through the phone.  
>"Check outside, she likes to run in the leaves." Alex directs at Sam before going back to the phone. "Not girlfriend, they call her that because we cuddle a lot."<br>"Mmhm," Bran mutters. "You know I really despise lies."  
>"It's not a lie, we do cuddle a lot."<br>"Alexandra."  
>"Good-bye, Bran, we'll head up there tomorrow." Alex hangs up before moving off of the couch and going to look outside. Samuel was looking around for Carolyne and Alex smiles as she sees the black tail sticking out from a pile of leaves. Suddenly the leaves move to the side as Carolyne, in wolf form, darts out and playfully grabs Samuel's jeans in her mouth.<p>

TBC

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mercy Thompson characters.

Carolyne

Chap 4

"Don't wreck my car, Samuel," Alex says closing her eyes as the car slides to the side.  
>"I won't," Samuel mutters as he turns into Aspen Creek's main road. "See main road, we're good." He mutters as they pull up in front of the hotel. "We could all stay at my house, but I know that Da is lending it out to Kara and Sage at the moment."<br>"Doesn't Sage have a house?"  
>"Yes, but it's too small for her and Kara," Samuel says stepping out of the car.<br>Alex watches amused as Carolyne steps out of the car and starts jumping around in the snow. "Careful, you're going to fall in."  
>Carolyne smiles at her as Samuel goes to get the keys.<br>"Alright," Samuel says coming out of the main office. "I'm in room 8, Alex and Carolyne you guys are in room 7."  
>"Where's your father?"<br>"She said he's out with a few of the wolves up near the Cabinets."  
>"Well, do you want to come hunting for them with me? It's been a while since I stretched my wolf legs," Alex mutters knowing the last time she did, she almost got her neck ripped out.<br>"Sure," Samuel says with a grin.

* * *

><p>Alex puts her nose to the ground, her wolf growling in pleasure at the smell of forest and winter. She pauses as she hears growling in the trees. Samuel and Carolyne both lower their heads and growl. Alex takes a step back, she wasn't afraid of Leah, but she also didn't want Bran to get angry with her. She whimpers and buries her head against Samuel's back leg.<br>Leah jumps out from the trees and snarls. What a bitch. She had barely jumped out of the trees though when a brown wolf appeared flanked by a black wolf. Charles looks at Leah and curls his lip back snarling louder at her. Alex trots happily over to him and runs her muzzle over his neck before doing the same to Anna.  
>Leah whimpers and turns over onto her stomach in the snow. It always surprised Alex how Leah showed submissiveness in wolf form only. She took a quick step back, stepping on Carolyne's paw as Charles starts to change.<br>Charles looks down at Leah. "What are you doing? You know that Alex is always welcome here and you dare to growl at Samuel?"  
>Alex whimpers and lays down on the ground beside Carolyne, both of them succumbing to his power. Her ear perks up as another wolf enters the clearing, medium grey with a white tip on his tail. Charles looks at him and nods.<br>"He says that he's glad you made it in good time and that you can choose to hunt with us if you wish or go back to your hotel room."  
>Alex barks and stands up, wagging her tail and nuzzling Carolyne. Charles fights a smile as he changes back to his wolf form.<p>

* * *

><p>"This looks wonderful," Alex says looking at the tattoo on her hip.<br>"Thanks," Carolyne says flipping through the channels before pausing as there's a knock at the door.  
>Alex walks across the hotel room door, tightening her robe as she opens the door. "Bran."<br>His eyes lit up with a smile as he looks at her. "I brought food," he says holding up a few pizzas. "You hungry?" He directs the question at Carolyne.  
>The younger girl looks at him skeptically before glancing at the pizza. "Where'd you get pizza and what's on them?"<br>Bran smiles and puts the pizzas on the bed. "I have my means and an assortment. I didn't know what you ate, so I guessed."

Carolyne opens two of the pizzas before snorting and grabbing Alex's arm pulling her onto the bed too. "He brought your favorite."  
>Alex smiles at him and grabs a piece moaning as the cheese hits her mouth. Bran watches her hungrily.<p>

* * *

><p>Bran glances over at Carolyne as he hears the water in the bathroom shut off. "Do you feel like going to bug my son some?" He asks wanting her out of the room.<br>Carolyne raises her eyebrows before shrugging and grabbing a pizza. "Okay."  
>Bran watches as she leaves the room before he relaxes against the bed, not opening his eyes when the bathroom door opens and Alex steps out.<br>"Where did Carolyne go?"  
>"To mess with Samuel."<br>Alex walks forward and goes to the side of the bed. Bran reacts quickly, grabbing her arms and pulling her into his lap. He groans when she readjusts her body to straddle his waist, his knees coming up to rest against her back.  
>"Should we be doing this? Leah can find you."<br>"Leah doesn't care," he says watching her. "Now why don't you tell me about your girlfriend?"  
>Alex's lip quirks. "Carolyne? Well, let's see she's sexy, attractive, very reactive to touches."<br>Bran growls and unties her robe pulling open the object and staring hungrily at her body. "And you like being with her more than me?"  
>Alex shrugs casually, "I've only slept with you once," she says rocking her hips against his erection.<br>The man growls again pulling the woman down to kiss him. "We can fix that."

* * *

><p>Carolyne smiles and holds up the pizzas as Sam answers the door. "Pizza?"<p>

Sam raises an eyebrow but stands aside and lets her enter the room. He sits down on the bed before frowning as he hears Alex let out a moan from the other room. "Who-" He lets out a soft curse as he hears Bran coax Alex. "For an old man he's not very smart."  
>"Leave them alone," Carolyne says jokingly as she pulls a piece of pizza out of the box.<br>Samuel takes a bite of his own before making a face as Alex moans out harder and the bed begins to hit against the wall. He drops his head burying his face against Carolyne's breasts. He sits there for a while before realizing what he was doing and pulling back quickly. "Sorry," he murmurs and turns on the TV loud.  
>"It's okay," Carolyne says letting out a breath. "You know, Alex has been sleeping a lot."<br>"Really? How much?"  
>"Eh, fifteen sixteen hours a day. And when she's not sleeping, she's eating or throwing up. And then there are times when she'll wake up extremely horny, but then it'll turn into nausea. And it's odd."<br>Samuel clenches his teeth, he knew what was wrong with the woman.

* * *

><p>Bran grips Alex's hips as he continues to thrust into her from behind. His wolf was sated and having more fun than he usually allowed. He inhaled sharply as she called out his name before coming. He loved the sounds that she made in bed. He couldn't stop the flow of his seed as she clenched around his body. He rested against her back waiting for the spasms to stop shooting through his body.<br>He finally pulls out and lays back on the bed, pulling her over onto his chest. Her rich brown curls flowed over his chest and he breathed in her scent, mingled with his own and sex. Her eyes were half-hooded and tired. He leans up slightly and kisses her forehead. "You can go to sleep if you want."  
>Alex shakes her head moving slightly so that she can kiss his chest. "No, I want to lay here for a while."<br>"I'm not leaving yet," he says softly against her head.  
>"You know, I've never really enjoyed sex, until you."<br>Bran frowns. "Why not?"  
>Alex sighs. "Don't tell anyone else what I tell you."<br>"I won't."  
>"I was thirteen and wanted to feel like a woman and I felt that sex was the way to do that. I sought out a member of my father's pack who had always shown attraction to me. We went to a secluded area to have sex. When he was about to enter me, I guess I got scared and I told him that I wanted to stop. I don't remember exactly what he said, but it was something about i shouldn't have started anything and it was too late to go back now. So, he didn't stop and my first time just wasn't enjoyable and it turned me mostly off of sex."<br>Bran's arms tighten around her. "He raped you."  
>"No, I wanted to do it."<br>Bran kisses her forehead. "No, you told him to stop and he continued. It was rape. Is he still a member of your father's pack?"  
>"Yes."<br>Bran thinks about the wolves in Adam's pack, only a select few had been with him when Alex would have been thirteen. He knew for a fact that it wasn't Darryl, he'd seen them interact and she didn't fear him.  
>"I haven't even had sex before you after I was Changed."<br>Her words jolted him from his thoughts and he looks at her. "You haven't had sex in ten years?"  
>She shakes her head placing her lips against his chest again. "No, like I said I don't-didn't enjoy sex very much." She wouldn't tell him that she enjoyed it because it was him, because he was the one that her wolf wanted. She fought back the urge to claim him as hers. It was one thing for him to do it to her, but a completely other thing with the situation reversed.<br>Bran goes to move and shifts Alex slightly, before he freezes as she lets out a sharp gasp of pain. "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I think I did something to my back though," she says with a whimper.<br>Bran moves her gently off of him and climbs out of the bed. He pulls his pants on before heading to the door.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"To get my son to look at your back."  
>"It's okay."<br>Bran gives her a short look. "Don't lie. And don't worry I'm not leaving. We still haven't discussed that tattoo on your hip." He leaves the room before she can say anything else. He knocks on Samuel's door unsurprised when Samuel pulls open the door a second after his knuckles touched the door.  
>Samuel was playing with a small tennis ball in his hand and Bran could see the black wolf sprawled across the bed in the room. Samuel pops the ball into Bran's hand and fixes him with a look. "Next time, gag your pregnant woman." He walks past Bran and goes into Alex's room ignoring his father's stunned silence.<p>

* * *

><p>Bran watches as Samuel leaves the room. Pulled muscle in Alex's back. His fault. He watches Alex on the bed, who was laying there naked.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"When were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?" He didn't know why he was angry, but he was and the words came out harsh.<br>Alex pales as she watches him. "Pregnant? I'm not."  
>"Samuel says you are and he's a doctor."<br>"I didn't know."  
>Bran clenches his jaw. "Right."<br>"You know I'm not lying. Why are you angry? It's not like I will be able to carry the kid."  
>Bran turns away from her fighting the urge to curse. His control was always better than this, what was it about Alex that made him go completely unhinged. "I have to go home."<br>"Why are you leaving? This changes nothing."  
>"It changes a lot," Bran bites out as he grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head. "I need some time, Alex, stay away from me until the party."<br>His command shot through Alex like a bullet. She opens her mouth to say something before snapping it closed. There was nothing to say. Bran didn't look at her as he left the hotel room. Alex felt her heart clench feeling as if she had just lost him for good this time. She felt alone, but it only lasted for a few moments before she felt Adam rushing through her as well as the rest of the pack. Sometimes it really helped being part of a pack. She needed them and they answered. She saw the door open and smiled sadly as Samuel and wolf Caro come into the room. Samuel kisses her forehead before crawling into bed with her, Caro laying herself over the both of them.

* * *

><p>Alex looks at herself in the mirror before she finishes pulling some hair back from her face. The curls made it hard to keep a good hairstyle. She let her gaze travel down her body taking in the light aqua strapless dress that flowed freely until just above her knees where the front cut off, but the back continued down to her ankles. Carolyne walks into the bathroom and smiles at her. Carolyne was dressed in a strapless pink dress, with a beaded strip under her bodice. It was free flowing and hung down to her ankles.<br>"What are you doing?" Carolyne asks kindly.  
>"Thinking that I shouldn't be going. Bran made it obvious that he doesn't want to see or speak to me." It was the second day since Bran had stormed out of the hotel room. Yesterday, Alex had spent the day with Samuel, Charles, Anna, and Carolyne. It helped, but didn't alleviate the rejection any.<br>Carolyn frowns and wraps her arms around her friend. "No, you should go, you shouldn't let him control you. But uh, don't go back to his house okay?" The younger girl states backing towards the door as she hears someone approach the door.  
>"Why?"<br>"Just trust me okay?"  
>Alex frowns but nods as Carolyne opens the door for Samuel.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
